The Rose
by babymene17
Summary: In the dead of night at the Black Mage Village, Garnet ponders her feelings for Zidane. Very Fluffy! One Shot! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own FF9.

**This idea came to me as I was listening to the fourth disc of the FF9 soundtrack, reminiscing on old times. I hope you like it!**

All was quiet in the Black Mage Village during the dead of night, the residents and guests all happily in their own private oblivion, save one. Garnet crept out of the Inn, still clad in her day clothes, out of the small room she was sharing with her travel companions and past the empty front desk into the moonlight, her mind far too cluttered with thoughts to sleep.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought angrily to herself, clutching the Starlight Rod she had brought along for her nighttime stroll extremely tight, swinging it back and forth rather menacingly.

The raven haired girl tiptoed across the wooden walkways of the village, careful not to stir any of the Black Mages from their quaint little houses, which would in turn possibly awaken Zidaine.

"Zidaine…" his name escaped her lips in a whisper, causing her to smile and throw her head back to the heavens, admiring the stars in all there splendor.

She reached the dirt path which led to the grave yard and began to skip slightly, her long, black hair fluttering behind her. Her heart seemed about to burst just thinking about him! His confident attitude that she wished she possessed, his smile that sent a rush of excitement flooding through her veins, his eyes that forever twinkled with a mischievous gleam…

What was she doing! Garnet shook her head rapidly, yanking her chocolate brown eyes from the stars.

'You can't be in love!' she told herself sternly, 'not with Zidaine!'

But…why not?

Garnet reached the small graveyard and looked around aimlessly. She threw up her arms in exasperation and sighed loudly, feeling more confused than she ever had before and sat down on the few steps that led up to the grave. She set her weapon beside her and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring aimlessly ahead into the dark, ancient forest that lay before her.

It had all started so simply! Zidaine was well…Zidaine. He was amusing at times, and some what brave, and _defiantly_ attractive but…it just wasn't supposed to happen!

Garnet stood up and began pacing back and forth, striking the air violently with her weapon. He wasn't supposed to open up about his past, revealing that he was more than a flirtatious thief. She glared down at the Starlight rod, the star embellishments shimmering in the moonlight. What use are eidolons now when she could really use the help? She gave a short laugh as she imagined summoning Ramuh, not for protect against enemies, but from these foreign feelings that were plaguing her.

Garnet walked back over to the stairs and climbed them, giving her a better view of the Black Mage's grave, surrounded by grass and flowers. She ran her gloved fingers over the grave, wondering if black mages could fall in love.

'Probably not,' she decided, unsure if this was good or bad. Garnet propped her weapon against the grave and walked over to one of the grassy embankments on either side. She yawned and lay on the grass on her back, the trees only slightly blocking the clear night sky, her head supported by her crossed arms.

Even if he did care about her as much as she did him, it's not like they could ever really be together. He had the privilege of being able to live a normal life, having the freedom to do and go whatever he wanted. She, on the other hand, was always in the public eye, never a moment's peace and never getting to do what she loved. Zidaine was a free spirit and she doubted he would give that up to be with _her_.

Garnet actually dreaded the day their "adventure" would be over, because then she knew she would never see him again. He would probably hit on her one last time, give her a wink, and leave forever, quickly forgetting about their time together. Then she would have to contend with some lame noble for the rest of her life, always wondering _what if_?

Her eyes had begun to close as she was contemplating her dilemma, sleep finally catching up with her. It was late, and they did have to leave in the morning. She yawned once more and sat up, brushing the grass from her shirt and hair, and stood up to grab her weapon. Garnet quickly left the deserted grave, returning to the Inn about five minutes later.

As quietly as before, she carefully made her way back to her room, the other occupants clearly asleep, and stole a glance at Zidaine's sleeping form.

'Don't…' the little voice in the back of her head said half heartedly, 'even though this maybe your only chance…'

Garnet laid the Starlight rod across an empty chair and wrung her gloved hands nervously. What if he woke up? He would never let her live it down!

But…why not?

She smiled to herself shyly and decided that she didn't care anymore. As she was Dagger at the moment, she could shed the always hesitant Garnet and take a risk for once. Garnet, or Dagger, removed her gloves and brushed her white hands of any dirt that may have slipped past. She looked over to her companions, checking that they really were asleep, and tip toed over to the side of Zidaine's bed, excitement mixed with nervousness flooding through her.

'How peaceful he looks,' she mused, smiling down at him.

Zidaine was sleeping on his back, arms hanging loosely on either side, blond hair askew. She noticed a slight smile playing across his lips as he slept, secretly hoping that he was dreaming of her. Garnet laughed to herself silently and reached a timid hand to softly caress his face. He stirred slightly and she jerked back, frantically thinking of an excuse if he woke up. He did not wake, however, and she relaxed, her breath slowing down again.

She smiled to herself again, wondering if she should do what she had first intended. Just as she was beginning to have her doubts, she looked to the window out at the glittering stars, those doubts immediately vanishing.

'Just go for it!' she screamed to herself.

So, suppressing a giggle, leaning in closer to Zidaine, and closing her eyes, she kissed his obliviously smiling lips swiftly, instantly glad that she did.

* * *

"Hey Dagger! Wait up!"

It was the next day and the group was making the journey back to Conde Petie. Garnet had been quiet the whole day, deep in thought. She froze as she recognized the voice to belong to Zidaine, fearful that he had been awake the night before when she kissed him.

"What…" she said timidly, not daring to turn around to face him.

Garnet heard his rapid breath behind her and shivered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have something for you,"

She turned around in spite of herself, curious to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she beheld the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. Garnet was speechless as he handed the flower to her, stunned at its vibrant colors.

"So…" Zidaine said, scratching his head in confusion, "should I take it that you like it?"

Garnet nodded her head quickly and smiled at him. He winked at her and ran ahead to "chat" with Steiner, the rest of the group continuing forward. She watched him run ahead and felt her heart race as he turned around again to smile at her.

Trying not to squeal with delight, she turned her gaze to the rose and marveled at its beauty. The base of the rose was a bright yellow that changed to pink in the middle and a faint red on the very tips of the petals. Garnet knew what the different colors of rose meant and smiled as she recognized them. The yellow was for friendship, which slowly changed to pink meaning admiration, and ended in red which meant love.

Garnet shook her head as she dearly hoped that this was a sign of things to come. She gazed ahead to Zidaine who was, once again, teasing Steiner about his armor, and smiled softly to herself.

'Even if it's not meant to be,' she decided, 'we still have right now,'

And with that, she ran ahead to join the rest of the group and enjoy the moment.


End file.
